Melaza negra
by Placeba
Summary: Pansy, al igual que los escasos pobres diablos que tuvieron la osadía, o abierta estupidez, de volver a pisar ese lugar "sagrado e inmaculado" sufrirían de los prejuicios y los maltratos de los que ella se hizo participe durante tanto tiempo. Post-Guerra.


_Hola! Este vendría siendo mi segundo escrito aquí pero he cambiado de fandom :D Hace unos días me dieron ganas de escribir sobre esta chica, algo cansada de leer sobre su cara de perro, su fetiche por Draco o lo muy perra que es al acostarse con todo el Colegio. Oh vamos, que tampoco la creo una ninfómana empedernida, pero bueno, la imaginación es extensa y muy diversa. Bien, este Fic es bastante simple, se trata de como ve las cosas luego de que terminara la guerra, en concreto, su punto de vista y como no he leído algo anterior que tenga que ver más o menos con el mismo tema (centrado en ella, claro está), he decidido subir este escrito y compartirlo con quien desee leerlo. _

_Me despido. _

_Con cariños, Cassie._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, y la historia en si, le pertenecen a J.K. Este relato en sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Melaza negra**

_Capitulo único_

Pansy Parkinson, sorprendida, se detuvo apenas comprendió -tardíamente por ir inmersa en sus pensamientos-, que la distancia hasta las puertas del gran comedor había culminado. Esa misma distancia que antes le parecía tan lejana y molesta, ahora estaba convertida en una pesada carga sobre sus hombros; en un trayecto fugaz e inevitable que, como agua entre los dedos, fluía con velocidad como si el verdadero motivo fuera el mero fastidio. Y Pansy lo aborrecía porque, si algo odiaba desde pequeña, era no ser capaz de mantener todo lo referente a ella bajo su propio control.

Empuñó sus manos, cada vez más pálidas, al escuchar el bullicio del otro lado, recordándose impotente de algún comentario inadecuado sobre su estadía otra vez allí como teniendo que soportar todo lo que, sin dudas, se le venía por delante por errores ajenos de los cuales ella, demasiado malcriada y egoísta para reparar, había caído. Pansy, como la fuerza de la gravedad, había sido arrastrada en el funesto pozo que se convirtió la "causa por la sangre" con el resto de su familia.

Sonrió de lado por esas vueltas que daba la vida.

Todo, casi como en un parpadeo, se había vuelto retorcidamente irónico. Ahora Pansy, al igual que los escasos pobres diablos que tuvieron la osadía, o abierta estupidez, de volver a pisar ese lugar "sagrado e inmaculado" sufrirían de los prejuicios y los maltratos de los que ella se hizo participe –claramente del lado ultrajante-, desde que tenía memoria. Había llegado el momento en que esa fuerza que produjo por consecuencia de las acciones que cometió se diera vuelta y ahora, el bobo discurso de conmiseración sobre lo infantil e inmadura que fue, respetado o medianamente creído por algunos debido a su corta edad, no entraba en cuestión. Pansy siempre estuvo consciente del bando al que su familia, pequeña y reservada, perteneció y del cual la latente fidelidad se conservaba desde, incluso, antes que surgiera el nacimiento de su padre. Otra cosa diferente era que ella pudiera interferir, aunque quisiera, en esos turbios asuntos. Su madre no lo permitió, su padre muchísimo menos y ella misma, sinceramente indiferente a toda problemática que no afectase su relajada y consentida vida sangre pura, había hecho oídos sordos a un tema que, como tabú, se hablaba entre susurros a escondidas o en muy discretas charlas dentro del despacho de su progenitor.

Pansy, en su interior, siempre agradeció aquello.

La relación con sus padres no era afectuosa ni mucho menos cercana, lo normal para una hija de familia rica promedio pero, la distante y fría preocupación que sus padres profesaron al no obligarla a internarse en ese mundo lleno de maldad y sometimiento, el intentar buscar una salida para que Pansy no recibiera la marca, el respetarla como persona y expresar el amor hacia su única hija de esa manera -discreta pero muy importante y peligrosa-, la llenaba de un agradable y templado calor en el pecho cuando los veía. Pansy, arrogante y orgullosa como ninguna, sólo podía demostrar ese infinito agradecimiento con una vaga sonrisa a pesar de que a veces un lado de su mentalidad se cuestionaba el por qué.

Su familia había salido mal parada, no tanto como otras que estaban totalmente consolidadas y reconocidas en la sociedad como partidarios del Señor Oscuro, pero el dinero en sus cuentas se había reducido paulatinamente por pagar las múltiples condenas por haber permanecido esa noche del bando equivocado, además, perdieron su Mansión y un sin fin de artículos que, por ilustres generaciones, habían permanecido en su hogar. Viendo la situación desde ese punto todo se trataba de simple superficialidad. Pero entonces se encendía un interruptor en su cerebro que le hacia recordar, con vehemencia, la genuina desesperación que sintió ese día, en ese mismo lugar al que en minutos se forzaría a entrar. Su angustia había sido tal que, en un arrebato impropio en ella, manifestó las palabras que más de algún hipócrita y cínico pensó, pero que no tuvo el valor de articular en voz alta.

¿Valiente... ella? A la mierda, no le importó y aún seguía sin importarle; Pansy solo había querido que sus padres salieran ilesos. Se comportó como una perra egoísta, pero ¿quien dijo que ella no lo fuera? El miedo le llevó a cometer muchos actos de los cuales se avergonzaría si no fuera, en si, Pansy Parkinson, una Slytherin hasta la médula. Esa solía ser una razón de peso, pero ahora el pronóstico era diferente. Para empezar ella misma era distinta y no podía engañarse al comportarse como la muchacha que el desenlace de la Guerra dejó atrás.

Las maneras de aceptar la vida que se llevaba en el Mundo Mágico eran diferentes para toda clase de personas. Pansy, más racional, podía haber odiado a sus padres por haberla criado de tal nefasta manera, había que ser sinceros, la chica nunca fue un ejemplo de rectitud y simpatía. Se consideraba una mala persona y una gran cuota de ello se la atribuía su infancia, las amistades y el malo ambiente, pero Pansy, quien sentía odio por muchas cosas en la vida, no podía sentir aversión hacia quienes querían seguir con su vida y les lastimaba que su única hija tuviera que llevar gran parte del peso de las erradas decisiones.

Y ella no podía sentirse más que resignada.

No era nada, o si, era tan pequeña e insignificante como una pelusa de polvo en el viento. Sin terminar sus estudios no podría conseguir un buen trabajo y sus padres, siempre consientes de su educación, estaban conscientes de ello por lo que no resultó tan sorprendente el enviarla a Hogwarts para acabar el séptimo año sin mediar en los posibles reproches que ella pudo haber dado, mas Pansy no replicó nada al respecto. Estaba tan molesta como subyugada. No había nada que hacer contra su futuro como heredera de la familia, el ser el rostro que ayudaría a levantar su apellido, la honra, el dinero, y lo peor, sus padres sabían que podían contar con ella, que los tiempos eran otros, que, pese a todo el pasado, ella se esforzaría, porque se supone que había cambiado.

En momentos como esos deseaba con ímpetu ser una persona madura. Ella no era un Gryffindor, más bien era cobarde. Una cobarde con tan mala suerte que se adentraría a una selva de criaturas intransigentes con pretensiones de comerla con sus comentarios despectivos y el rencor brotado por los acontecimientos de meses atrás, y volvía a sentirse pequeña y muy vulnerable pero, siendo una persona lógica, comprendía que gran parte, si no todo, se lo merecía.

Quizás ya no era tan inmadura.

Pansy parpadeó al tener las puertas del comedor frente a su nariz, expectantes a ser abiertas. Ladeó la cabeza observando el rostro impávido y adusto de Draco Malfoy. Bastó una mirada para saber que él se sentía igual que ella, o inclusive peor, Draco la tendría mucho más difícil que ella misma. Pansy lamentaba que fuera otro fruto de detestables resoluciones.

Pese a todo lo vivido, apreciaba a ese muchacho y admiraba toda su entereza escondida bajo el temor y el obligado deber de pertenecer a ese tipo de familias. Merlín, si alguien lo comprendía, era ella. Sentía un incrementado interés que, durante los años en el Colegio, no le había suscitado antes. No era una mera amistad ni tampoco un flirteo casual como antaño. Pansy no era profunda ni sentimental pero, internamente, sentía algo difícil de denominar cuando veía a ese maltratado y disfrazado sujeto. Quizá, solo quizá, tendría ese año para averiguarlo.

Se removió nerviosa. Ya no eran niños pero su temor era tanto como el que sintió hace siete años atrás, el día en que ingresó al imponente y gigante Castillo que era Hogwarts y, como esa vez, al lado del mismo niño rubio que conocía desde que tenía memoria. Por lo menos no estaría tan sola.

Múltiples pasos resonaron por las paredes del pasillo continuo al que estaban. Volvió su vista al frente y suspiró tratando de infundirse un poco de valor. Inesperadamente parpadeó confusa y bajó su mirada para luego volver a elevarla hacia el rostro del muchacho que, para su total sorpresa, tenía incrustada una de sus sonrisas de medio lado como los viejos tiempos. Llena de elegancia y de tintes arrogantes que Pansy tanto conocía y el que no tardó en producirle una sonrisa sincera. Él, a su parecer, era la persona que más cambios tuvo luego de la guerra. La imagen de si mismos, por dentro, se había distorsionado. Eran tan distintos que, con sinceridad, causaba una especie de terror a lo que les habían obligado a convertirse, sin embargo, sus corazones lo agradecían. Era un mal necesario, o eso diría lo Slytherin que quedaba en ellos. Esa coraza que los protegería y que, contra todo, permanecería adherido a ellos como ese reservado e intimo concepto de lealtad que las Serpientes tenían con los suyos o los principios bizarros y complejos que solo personas pertenecientes a esa Casa lograrían entender.

Pansy Parkinson entró tomada de la mano por Draco Malfoy y, por ese instante etéreo que le pareció largo y grato, pudo jurar que todo le importó un carajo. La determinación aún era débil pero, mientras tuviera un amigo a su lado, estaba segura que toda la mierda que se le viniera encima podía ser más llevadera.

La luz de la estancia los iluminó y no tardaron en capturar la atención de gran parte de los alumnos allí adentro. Con la cabeza en alto y esa mirada aireada pero más sosegada, se dirigieron hacia su respectiva mesa ante los murmullos de muchos.

Sus dedos siguieron entrelazados, cálidos y aferrados, hasta que ocuparon sus habituales puestos junto a los pocos alumnos de su curso que, como ellos, tuvieron la insolencia de volver buscando una segunda oportunidad**.**


End file.
